For this surgical technique, only a limited amount of autologous spongiosa is available for filling the cavities of cage-like intervertebral or disk prosthesis and the spaces between individual implants and their surroundings. In the long term, the arthrodesis takes place not with the implant but between the bone and the bone replacement material. The individual implants therefore function only as place holders or spacers.
The intervertebral spaces, supplied with the known intervertebral implants, therefore frequently do not attain complete arthrodesis, that is, they end in a pseudoarthrosis. The situation is much the same also with cage-like intervertebral implants for the cervical spine, as well as for those, which were inserted through ventral entrances. Such intervertebral spaces are not stable mechanically, as would have been expected from a stiffening. The consequences then may be recurring pain with subsequent revision surgery.
For the implants and surgical techniques described above, the surgeon uses autologous bone material, which he obtains from the resected parts of the vertebral body or by means of an additional intervention in the crest of the ilium. Since dorsal accesses to the intervertebral disk space are very narrow, the applying of bone material is made difficult. The surgeon is unable to ensure that the whole of the intervertebral space is filled with autologous bone material. There is therefore the danger that empty spaces will result which, on the one hand, permits migration of the implant. On the other hand, the spaces, not filled with autologous bone material, are filled by a soft, fibrous tissue.